


These Quiet Evenings

by Ririko



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririko/pseuds/Ririko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one of those evenings with Shion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Quiet Evenings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saiki Yuuki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Saiki+Yuuki).



> Old fic from my RP account, gift for Saiki Yuuki since I own her a fic and rp~! Enjoy Sweetie <3

It’s one of those moments when Nezumi wonders what goes in that little white head of Shion’s as once again evening finds Shion rearrange the bookshelves and dusting the books. It’s not that it bothers the dark haired boy much (other than that it makes harder for him to find specific books), in moment like these, Nezumi enjoys the peace and quiet. Shion rarely talks when he starts to clean / rearrange the bookshelves and it makes a perfect opportunity for Nezumi to read and fall into the the book’s world.

…Or at least that’s what Nezumi likes to think but lately he has found his eyes lingering less and less on the pages of the book but more and more on the temporary room mate of his. Nezumi is not stupid, he acknowledges that he has an interest in Shion; as boy from inside the walls of holy city, as another human being that he has unconsciously allowed to come close enough to see behind the mask he wears, as another boy and as a possible…no, not friend, not family but something in between those two that he is not sure yet. He admits that he finds the white haired boy attractive and even more now that Shion has that red, snake like scar that curls around his pale, thin body. 

“What it is, Nezumi? Is something matter? Do I have something on my face?” Shion’s voice interrupts Nezumi’s thoughts.

Nezumi blinks and notices Shion face hovering above his.

“Huh?” Comes out Nezumi’s mouth.

“You’ve been staring at me non stop the whole time I was cleaning the left side the bookshelf, is there something wrong?” Shion asks, titling his head a little as he looks right into Nezumi’s eyes, making him uncomfortable. 

“You got some dirt all over your face,” Nezumi replies with a smirk, not a lie. Shion's face is marked by dirt here and there, mostly on his forehead.

“Well I have been cleaning, if you haven’t noticed,” 

“Oh and here I thought you were dancing ballet,” Nezumi rolls his eyes as he pushes Shion away before turning his back to the boy, trying to go back to the reading, ignoring the small voice inside that tells him to wipe that face clean from dirt. Dirt doesn't suit Shion. 

"Stupid," Nezumi mumbles as he falls on his back to lay down the bed he has been sitting on, "Stupid, stupid self," he continues to mumble and lets the book he has been trying to read drop on his face. It hurts but he ignores the pain.

"Eh, did you say something?" Shion's voice comes from somewhere between the bookshelves.

"Nothing," The dark haired boy replies and feels his face heating up.

Nezumi sighs and puts the book away, rubbing his face, 'Maybe I should take a bath, its getting late and I need to get up early,' He nods to himself and gets up from the bed. He takes his towel from the chair nearby were he had put it to dry last night.

"Are you going somewhere?" The white haired boy asks as he steps away from behind one of the bookshelves. His hair is full of cobwebs and dust.

"Yes,"

"Can I come with you?" The boy asks.

"What, your Majesty want to share a bath with this lowly being? Oh my. What a scandal that would be!" Nezumi replies and starts to laugh at the blush that soon decorates Shion's pale face.

"W-what if I want?" Shion pouts and turns his head away, trying to hide his blush.

Nezumi chuckles and walks over to the blushing boy. Slowly, he leans over, "Maybe next this, your Majesty," he whispers seductively and bites Shion's earlobe.

Shion lets out a small gasp.

"Maybe next time," Nezumi repeats as he walks pass the boy towards the door, "I leave the heater on so that you can take a bath after me," He says over his shoulder as he opens the door and steps on the hallway. He doesn't hear if Shion replies to him as the door closes behind him.

"Stupid," He mumbles, feeling the familiar heat on his face, "Stupid, stupid self,"


End file.
